Nwnplayer.ini
The nwnplayer.ini file controls and saves the settings chosen in the main game client for all modes of play: single-player, multi-player, and server (not the stand-alone server). Below is a listing of the different sections and fields that make up the file. Options This section contains fields which control options for the player client. It also contains fields which "unlock" the campaign modules, allowing users to edit them in the toolset. ;CODEWORD=hacktastic :This line unlocks the modules of the original campaign. The possible values for this code word (in order of progress through the campaign) are rangersandhamsters, gnomelover, andiwantapony, chimpfactor5, notzesty, setinjello, and hacktastic. ;CODEWORD XP1=ffrodriguez :This line unlocks the modules of the Shadows of Undrentide campaign. The possible values for this code word (in order of progress through the campaign) are canyousaymonkey, hickorysticks, and ffrodriguez. ;CODEWORD XP2=barkeater :This line unlocks the modules of the Hordes of the Underdark campaign. The possible values for this code word (in order of progress through the campaign) are bionoel, biojello, and barkeater. ;ClientChatLogging=0 :Setting this to 1 will add all player chat heard by the client to the client log. The file can be found in the "logs" directory of the NWN base install path (eg. nwnclientLog1.txt). Note that the log will overwrite itself; preventing long term chat logging over multiple play sessions. This can be prevented by renaming the log after every session, or using a Log Rotator http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=NWN2Other.Detail&id=184. ;ClientEntireChatWindowLogging=0 :Setting this to 1 will add all text that could appear in the chat window to the client log, making this a more verbose option than ClientChatLogging, as it includes (among less voluminous messages) the combat log as well as player chat. ;Client CPU Affinity=0 :Specifies the CPU the game client will use on a multi-core computer. Cores are numbered from 0 to the number of cores minus 1. As of patch 1.69, a value of '-1' is treated as '0' and a value of '-2' indicates that the game should use the default affinity (if any) provided by the operating system. (Added in patch 1.67.) ;Death Logging=0 :Changing the '0' to '1' causes all creature deaths to be recorded in the log file (defaults to off). (Added in patch 1.69.) ;Debug Mode=1 :This line used to enable the use of DM console commands in single player, but it is no longer necessary. ;Difficulty Level=2 :This line determines the difficulty setting until manually changed within the game. The number can range from 0 (very easy) to 4 (very difficult). ;In-game Text Swear Filter=0 :Changing the '0' to '1' enables the in-game text swear filter. (Added in patch 1.69; only supports English.) ;Visible Cloaks=1 :Changing the '1' to '0' causes the visible cloaks introduced in version 1.68 to not render. (Added in patch 1.69.) ;Max Memory Usage=64 :Sets the size (in megabytes) of the memory cache used by the game for resources. Increasing this number may improve performance, but likely only up to a certain point. (Tests conducted by BioWare indicated that performance increases stopped at 32 while playing the official campaigns.) The default value (if this setting is not specified or is larger than the available memory) is the larger of 16 and one-eighth of physical memory. Colors Allows different colors for different types of messages in the chat window. Example: Colors TalkColor=240,240,240 ShoutColor=255,239,80 WhisperColor=128,128,128 TellColor=32,255,32 ServerColor=176,176,176 PartyColor=255,102,1 DMColor=16,223,255 Options This section contains fields which contain settings for the in-game camera. ;EnableDialogZoom=1 :Setting this to 0 will prevent the camera from zooming / panning during in-game conversation dialogs. This can be useful in a server setting where players have access to menus, as it can be frustrating managing the camera angle. Profile This section stores information about the GameSpy screens when a user accesses multiplayer. ;Client Port=5121 :This is the port the client will use to connect to servers. If there is more than one client connected through a (home) network, these ports must be different for each client. Suggested values for this are numbers in the range 5121–5129. ;ServerList Show All Versions=0 :Setting this to '1' will enable servers of differing versions to be listed when browsing servers. Note: Enabling this option can result in the game not retrieving proper game versions, and thus disable connecting to some servers. Options This section stores server information settings when server games are launched from inside the main game client. Ips This section stores the IP Addresses that have been banned from accessing this server. Players This section stores the player names that have been banned from accessing this server. CD Keys This section stores the public CD Keys that have been banned from accessing this server. Page This section stores the list of servers that have been added to the Favorites page in GameSpy. Page This section stores the list of servers that have been accessed. Keymapping This section stores the user settings of which actions are performed by what keystroke on the keyboard. Options This section allows a builder to create logs to aid debugging and optimizing scripts. (Added in patch 1.69.) Note: At most, only one of the options in this section should be enabled at a time. ;Enable Logging=0 :Changing the '0' to '1' causes each script to be logged as it executes. This will degrade game performance and should only be used for script debugging purposes (e.g. to determine the last script executed before a module freezes). ;Enable Profiling=0 :Changing the '0' to '1' causes script profiling data to be collected and recorded in the log file. This will degrade game performance and should only be used for script optimization purposes (e.g. to determine which scripts have the biggest performance impact on a module). Colors This section allows a player to change the colors used to depict traps, so that red/green color blind users do not get killed by traps unexpectedly. (Added in patch 1.69.) ;FriendlyColor=0,255,0 ;HostileColor=255,0,0 :These are RGB color codes, ranging from 0 to 255. That is, the first number indicates the amount of red, the second green, and the third blue, each measured on a scale from 0 to 255. category:game client